


alleyway kisses

by Wastednights



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Davenzi, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, SKAM, Soft Boys, boys, davenzi (druck), david (druck) - Freeform, matteo florenzi/david (druck) - Freeform, matteo florenzi/david - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wastednights/pseuds/Wastednights
Summary: basically david and matteo being bestfriends, sneaking into empty buildings and their first kiss





	alleyway kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this is random, i was bored and i love davenzi. also i couldnt think of a good name for this so yeah.

My lungs burned, begging me to take a break and let them rest, as I pushed myself to run faster to keep up with David. I don’t know how I keep letting myself get dragged into these “adventures” with him. I could hear the man yelling at us to stop, then being drowned out by David’s laugh. 

I wasn’t entirely sure why David liked going to empty buildings or why he insisted that I always come along when he explores them. I was sure that no matter how many security guards or angry property owners who chased us, I would always be embarrassingly out of breath while running. David, who was in advanced p.e. and consistently ran for fun, was perfectly fine. The building wasn’t anything special, it had a few old rusted paintings on the walls. David had still managed to get some good pictures out of it.

I was so busy trying to not trip over my own feet that I almost missed it when David grabbed my hand, pulling me down a dark alleyway. He pushed me into a tiny corner that had a door leading to somewhere next to it, then slid in front of me. I leaned back against the wall, trying to catch my breath. We listened as the guy who was chasing us came closer, stopping and pointed his flash light down the alleyway. David put his hand over my mouth, letting out a quiet “shh”. The flashlight stayed pointed down the alley for a few more seconds before falling to the ground and the man continued walking. 

I closed my eyes, letting out a heavy breath, sinking further into the wall. I peaked open an eye because David’s hand was still pressed against my mouth, staring at me. He removed his hand when I raised an eyebrow at him. I hadn’t noticed that he was still holding my hand from when he pulled me into the alley. Glancing down at our intertwined fingers I couldn’t help but purse my lips at how my heart started beating a little faster. I looked back up to David’s face, he was still staring at me. 

“He’s gone now, we can go” I whispered.

“You’re right” David said, but neither of us moved. 

We stood there staring at one another for what felt like hours but was only seconds. I looked down, not knowing what else to do. David and I had never been this close, just looking at one another for so long. I’ve thought of being this close to him. Wished for it. But obviously I was too scared to try anything with him. He was my best friend and if I were to ever do something to ruin that, I’d be heartbroken. 

“Matteo” David whispered, causing me to look up at him. 

He leaned in slowly, as if he was giving me time to push him away. I didn’t want to push him away, I wanted to pull him in closer and faster. His lips were parted slightly, I could feel his breath fanning against my face. My hand, that was not being held by David’s reached up and rested on his face. I ran my thumb over his bottom lip, glanced up to his eyes then back down, and leaned into him. Our lips touched lightly. barely even a kiss. I leaned back from David, he had his eyes closed, a small smile on his lips. I leaned back in, harder this time, pulling him closer to me. David’s hands went to my waist, bunching up my jacket in his hands. His lips were soft, everything I imagined them to be and more. 

He pulled away, breathless, smiling at me, “That’s not how I planned it to happen” He said, “But I’m happy it did” 

I bit my lip, not sure what to say, surprised he was planning on kissing me at some point, “Wish it would’ve happened sooner” 

He smiled, pressing a quick kiss to my lips, “Lets get you home, I know all that running took a lot out of you” 

“Shut up” I said, pushing him away with a laugh. 

I couldn’t stop the smile that was on my face the whole way home. David’s hand never left mine, hopefully it never does because I plan on kissing him a lot from now on.


End file.
